Ricochet
by Polychromasia
Summary: A game of tug of war, if it was only that simple. You should know how to pull, not too hard as it will struggle, but not too lightly as it will pull you instead. You should know how to push, not too hard as you would bruise it instead, but not too light as you would not want to be so near it. Morgana, Bella's thirteen year old sister, had just recently learned how to play this game


**AN: Hello people! I am **back.** Yes, yes I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't write a new story when I have two more other stories that I haven't even updated. **

**But currently I have seemed to lose my muse for Twilight and am left obsessing over Naruto. You should really read that manga if you haven't heard of it! It's awesome!**

**So I got inspired to write this story by a Twilight fic that I had just read that's called Imprint Legends: The fight. You should read it if you like Jacob and fan fiction. **

**Because of this I'm not even going to demand a certain number of reviews, favorites or follows from you guys anymore since I've been a really bad author.**

**I feel really guilty too over my un-updated story Four Seasons because how you guys seemed to really like it and how I personally hates stories that takes too long to be updated. **

**I'm sorry, once again.**

**Good news is that Four Seasons is in progress. I'm working on it! Don't worry, I'm working on it!**

**Bye!**

* * *

_**Ricochet**_

_**The homogenous tugs of push and pull…**_

_**Prologue**_

By default, I was an imprint. I was meant to be cherished, taken care of and, no matter how pompous I might have sounded, pampered. I was certainly not meant to be standing here, in the middle of nowhere if I might add, _**in **_the rain, waiting for cab to pick me up after I was left abandoned by my so called future 'life- partner.'

Could this day get any worse? A flash of thunder confirmed by hypothesis, yes, it could certainly get worse. I was cold and shivering and this dull throbbing in my head did not certainly help any.

What kind of demented being could have possibly possessed my Jacob to possibly think that I could find my way back to his house without any help? He knew that I have a poor sense of direction!

And, anyways, I had only visited his house for like five times, hardly enough for me to memorize the way back. A duck with a compass would certainly have a better luck than I do!

I bet you all of my college funds that my evil monotonous sister was the demented source of all this trouble I'm in.

You know, this is one of the days where I hope I could get some sort refund or just sent a petition of complaints to whoever decided that Jacob would be my 'soul mate.'

Cause he certainly isn't much of mate now is he?

Never minding the fact of how utterly creepy it is for me to find out who my future life partner was without knowing him first beforehand. Jacob and I were literally shoved into each other's life. Before all this I was still the annoying younger sister who would bother his and Bella's 'alone' time while he would still be the boy with the overly long hair that I had a strange obsession to cut.

It will be like before I'll even like _**like **_him I'll already know that no matter what we're going to be stuck together for the rest of our miserably freakish life.

The fact that he had a super duper big crush on my older sister did not certainly help any in our already messed up relationship. Psh, Bella would never, by never I mean _**ever,**_ choose Jacob over Edward. Especially now that he, Edward I mean, had came back to Forks with his whole gloriously loaded family.

Not to mention the fact that Edward is like outrageously gorgeous. No one should be allowed to be that handsome, illegal I tell you. Maybe he got plastic surgery as a child? Wouldn't doubt on that considering just how _**rich**_ he is.

Combined with all of his other worldly perfection - Edward's so polite that I wondered if he was born in the 19th century or something - Jacob wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Jacob's manners aren't exactly the best, you know. You should watch him eat, it's literally impossible to watch him gulped down his food without feeling the slightest bits of nausea.

You'd think a _**pig**_ might've had better table manners.

The chances of Bella choosing him are pretty close to nil - he should've known that by now - he may just as well stay with me.

But, _**uh**_, he is just so dense. He wouldn't know what rejection is even when it hits him in the ass!

A heavy downpour of rain immediately drenched my already soaked sweater, chilling my numbed skin. Didn't Jacob know that it is impossible for Forks to not rain at least once every few hours?

He is _**so**_ paying for this later on; Bella too, her birthday present would be bad. Very bad.

The glaringly loud ring of my phone shocked me, causing me to scramble frantically for the offending object. My phone! Why didn't I think of that? I could've called Charlie hours ago! Damn self-pitying Jacob induced stupors! I am _**so**_ calling my lawyer for a refund.

God, _**please**_ give me a good phone reception, you wouldn't be that cruel would you? Leaving me here for some wild animal to attack?

The stories of mutated wolves lurking, yes I said lurking, in the nearby forests had been _**really**_ creeping me out and added with the fact that Forks is literally enclosed by trees… my chances at not getting mauled aren't exactly good.

"Hello?" a deep voice from my phone asked. Hah! I'm not going to get eaten by over-sized mutts after all! I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god for Paul Lahote!

"Paul, thank god you called! I don't even know where I am right now. Can you please pick me up? I think I'm going to be sick."

That's it people, after this I am so going to ask a refund to Sam, Paul should have been my imprint, he takes care of me better.

* * *

**AN: Tell me if you love it or hate it and if I should continue this story! Feed backs are certainly welcomed! **

**Much love, Chroma **

**XOXOXO**


End file.
